


Sign Me Up

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Hand Gestures, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing messages in a dicey situation always leaves room for things to get lost in translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through the FFVII Kink Meme on LJ, and I ran across this: _Pairing: I need me some Tseng/Rufus! Kink: Sexual gestures during a meeting aaaand you can go from there. BONUS POINTS for sex in the office (or blowjob under the table!)_ and this sort of blew up in my brain

Rufus sighed. He was bored. Beyond bored. He was… whatever you were when you’d moved past bored. But he was in a meeting. A very annoying Board meeting which was… boring. His lips quirked as he restrained the slightly hysterical giggle that wanted to escape. 

Catching his Turk’s eye he made a few quick, subtle hand movements, _hey, how much longer?_

Tseng lifted an eyebrow almost imperceptibly, eyes still mostly on the presentation Scarlet was giving as he responded back with a few quick movements, _scheduled- 45 minutes; projected- about 2.5 hours. Why?_

Rufus gave an irritated twitch of his head that sent his bangs back out of his face, _Reno promised to show me how to-_

_‘Crap,’_ the VP thought, _‘I can’t remember…’_

Amused, Tseng waited as the adopted Turk fumbled for the right sign. It was good practice and the Turk Silent Code had a movement for just about every word ever spoken.

Rufus was about ready to growl. He could use the sign for ‘cubes’ but the motion and meaning behind the word indicated cutting, rather than the physical description. He couldn’t for the mako of him remember the sign for ‘dice’. _‘Argh!’_ he wanted to spit nails. That stupid sign! _‘Why can’t I remember it?!’_

Frustrated, Rufus cupped his hand lightly and, palm up, jerked it back and forth in short jerky movements.

Tseng blinked. ‘ _Wha-…?_ ’

_What?!_

It was hardly believable that his Turk would need to show the young Shinra how to… er… get off.

With a barely audible growl, Rufus dug out his PHS, ignoring Reno and Elena’s howls of laughter from the earpiece they kept him informed with. A few angry button presses got him the message he wanted and he hit send with a particularly vicious scowl.

Tseng stiffened as his PHS vibrated in his jacket pocket. Under the pretense of getting a pen from his inner pocket for note he never really needed (he had a perfect memory), he snagged his PHS and dropped it unsuspiciously into his lap. A flip and he pressed the green button to read the scrolling message with amusement and a little bit of relief.

He shook his head with fondness at the heir as he typed a reply.

Rufus accepted the reply almost before his PHS started to vibrated, _‘I don’t know why you didn’t think of texting earlier. The correct movement for ‘dice’ is two quick taps with the tips of your first two fingers of your left hand to the upturned wrist of your right.’_

Looking across the table, he tried the movement and received a discrete nod to more uproarious laughter in his ear.

_~Th-THAT’s what you were signin’, boss??~ _Rufus heard the clunk as the red head fell out of whatever chair he was in. Elena had dissolved into quiet sniggers, but erupted once again as he slipped his hand behind his plush chair and delivered a very clear, one-fingered, non-TSC, universal sign.__

__Tseng rolled his eyes to the floor, exasperated at the childish antics of his Turks, all of them._ _

__And amused, but they didn’t need to know that._ _


End file.
